Koigokoro
by DeviSophia
Summary: YukixTohru, A story about for people who just want a happy story about how Yuki and Tohru have their 'awakening of love'. Also KyoxKagura... Sorry, OnHold!
1. Koigokoro

Koigokoro

A/n: Koigokoro means 'awakening of love' in Japanese. This part of the story is in Tohru's point of view…

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, but I do own my character, Hirihiri.

I wondered what time it was, I must be up early since I can't see any light. Why am I sleeping so badly? Oh well, its Saturday so I don't need to worry about school. I couldn't get back to sleep; so I decided to get up and I went downstairs. Then I noticed that I was not the only one awake. I smiled, "Good morning, Kyo! Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, ok" Kyo replied, "You?"

I didn't want to worry him so I said, "Brilliant, thank you! Do you want breakfast?" Kyo shook his head but I knew he seemed to have something on his mind. I sat down next to him. "Do you have something you want to talk about?"

"No. Don't worry about me." Kyo was rather angry in his voice so I just stood up and went to the kitchen. Then I realised that it was only five in the morning. I sighed. Now what was I going to do? I searched my school stuff and found some homework that needed doing. I sat down at the table but then, doing that homework, made me really tired. I was asleep…

"Tohru?" It was Yuki's voice. "Are you ok?" I looked up at him and smiled. He was so caring. I loved Yuki but I could never say it. It could ruin our friendship, and I never wanted that to happen. Just thinking of him made me happy and I fell asleep again. "Tohru?!" Yuki had worry in his voice, so I stood up and said I must have dazed off. I felt better now. "If I had known, I would have helped you with your work. What part are you stuck on?"

"It doesn't matter anymore, I can do it later." I didn't want to make him worry about my grades. "Do you want anything for breakfast?"

"Anything you cook will be fine!" He smiled his prince-like smile. I felt my cheeks warm up, I was blushing. After cooking an omelette, I served it but Kyo didn't come. "Where's baka neko?"

"He said he didn't want anything, I'm sure he's fine though." But I was curious about where he was. Perhaps he went to the dojo? "Yuki, do you want to work on our garden? I'm sure that the leeks are done, and since Kyo isn't here, I could cook you up something!" When I saw him smile, I knew that he was going to say yes. I wanted to hear his voice, I was so selfish.

"Sure Tohru! Just let me change." Yuki went upstairs. I didn't bother changing since I was in some old clothes anyway. I went to put the plates away when Shigure started to talk to me.

"Has our little Tohru got a crush?" I knew he was teasing but I still went red. Was I making it _that_ obvious? "You were blushing through-out the meal, sitting next to Yuki."

"Please, don't tell him!" I begged. I would hate myself if Yuki and I weren't friends. "Please, Shigure, I beg you!"

"Don't worry." He was being serious. It was unlike him. "If you need to talk, just knock on my door." He went towards his study; he didn't turn around but said, "If you see a blonde girl walking, could you please show her the way here?"

"Of course Shigure!" I wondered who this blonde was, "Is she a Sohma?" It seemed I guessed correct.

"Yes, her name is Hirihiri. She doesn't know about the curse so you shouldn't tell her." Shigure closed the door. I wondered what Hirihiri would be like and why she would be coming to Shigure's. I noticed Yuki come down so we walked outside towards the small farm.

"Yuki? Do you know who Hirihiri is?" I asked.

"Hiri is a computer technician. I haven't seen her in years!" That must mean that Shigure's computer would be broken. "How do you know her?"

"She's coming round, Shigure wanted her." I saw Yuki smile when I said she was coming round. "Is she a friend of yours?"

"Yeah, and I think you would really like her. She's very nice, just like you!" I blushed. I love Yuki complimenting me; it makes my heart skip a beat. We stopped at the garden, we picked the leeks and planted some more. "Thanks for helping me Tohru."

"It's my pleasure!" I said true fully. "I love helping you!" If only I had enough confidence to change 'helping you' to just 'you'. I really wish I could just say it! "Hey is that Hiri?" I pointed towards a blonde girl with glasses. She wasn't exactly pretty but she wasn't ugly either. Her hair was short and only just covered her ears. She must have saw us and walked over.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to bother you but do you know the way to Shigure Sohmas' house?" She sounded very nice. Now she was closer, I could see she was about twenty-four and was wearing a white shirt with a black jacket and a black skirt. "Wait, Yuki?" She sounded very surprised, "Wow! It's been five years, and it's nice to meet you too, umm…"

"Tohru Honda." I said with a smile, shaking her hand. "You're Hirihiri, right?" I was pretty sure she was though.

"Yes, but please call be Hiri." Hiri turned to Yuki, "Say, you got yourself a really nice girlfriend Yuki." We both blushed. How I wished to be it… Hiri laughed… "I'm sorry, I just thought well, err… Anyway, can you take me to Shigure?"

"Of course" Yuki said. "This way…" We showed Hiri the way to Shigure's study. "And here he is…"

"Hello there, Shigure!" She said in a cheerful way, "How did you break it?" She said, teasing the older man.

Shigure laughed, "You'll never change, Hiri!" The blond walked to the laptop and typed some keys. "So, what happened?"

"Why did you call me all this way?" Hiri asked, "I've already shown you what to do when _you _delete the files! You just double click that bin icon and then right click and select the files that you wanted to keep!"

"But it's so confuuusing!" Shigure said in his usual childish tone, "And what's wrong with me wanting my friend to come over?"

"When you make me come back straight from work!" Hiri replied loudly. Yuki shut the door leaving us alone.

"This may take a while…" Yuki said to me, she seemed so nice but then she started arguing with Shigure all a sudden. I noticed that we were standing very close together. Yuki started to move away. I didn't want him to, so I followed him. Up the stairs, and into his room.

"Yuki… Do they always argue like that?" Yuki turned around to me, surprised. I realised that he was just about to take off his shirt. He mustn't have noticed me coming in, but then why didn't he close the door? "Oh, I'm sorry Yuki, I'll leave…"

Turning around, I heard his voice. "Tohru, didn't you ask me a question? Don't leave." I turned around, I couldn't help smiling and blushing. I sat down on his bed, and so did he. "Hiri and Shigure get along fine, they just…" He faded off.

"They just, what?" I asked, curious about it. I felt bad for some reason, but then I heard footsteps coming. That must have been why Yuki stopped talking, he heard someone coming. There was a knock on the door and Yuki said to come in.

"Yuki? Oh!" Hirihiri looked at me and Yuki, sitting right next to each other. "I didn't mean to intrigue! I'm sorry, I'll leave now…" Hiri looked more embarrassed than us. It was weird, she was back to being quiet again.

Yuki moved his face to my ear. I felt my head heat up; I could feel his warm breath on me. It turned out he was whispering to me. "Hiri used to love Shigure, but he never knew. She felt as if she could trust me and so she told me her secrets. One day, she was crying because she found out that Shigure loved someone else. She was so sad… she hugged me. Hatori had to erase her memories, she forgot about loving Shigure but still felt something for him so now she always thinks that Shigure hated her when she cried to me…"

I found that so sad. Hiri loved Shigure, he never knew but Yuki did. Now I do too. "Yuki…" I love you… I still couldn't say it. I stood up and went outside the door. I ran to my room and cried on my bed. I don't know why I cried. I felt sad. I needed to tell Yuki but I couldn't. I heard a knock on the door. I hid my tears and said 'come in'. The door opened, "Hello Hiri…" I felt so sad for her.

She closed the door and looked at me. "Tohru, do you love Yuki?" My heart pounced. How did she know?

"Yes. I do…" I admitted. I told someone, an almost total stranger but I felt like I knew her so much.

"You should tell him." She began, "If you don't, you may never be able to love again. If you forget him, try to run away, you will fail. It will come back to you. Regrets, you should go for it…" I started to cry. I knew she loved someone but she didn't know who. She could never love someone again. She came over to comfort me. "Please, don't cry." She said, "Things will be great with Yuki. He loves you…" Hearing those words, it was what I wanted. I hugged Hiri, and cried on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Hiri…" I made out of my crying, "You have no idea what this means to me…" I stood up, "Thank you, I'm going to tell him now…" I was going to wash my face so that he didn't see my tears, but I just needed to tell him. I opened my door and went straight to Yuki's room.

"Tohru, what's wrong?" Yuki said as I let myself in. I ran to hug him but stopped as I remembered the curse. I grabbed Yuki's hand and held it to my face.

"Yuki… I… I…" I didn't know what to do, I was shacking and afraid. Hiri said I should just tell him. I was about to tell him but he let go off my hand and touched my chin. He moved it gently so I was staring at his face. Tears came down my eyes. How I longed to touch his lips…

"I love you, Tohru…" He said it. He said what I wanted to say. He loved me… I was so happy that he loved me; I didn't notice him kissing me. I kissed him back, every time our tongues touched was like heaven. He broke the kiss. I didn't want him to myself, but we had to stop to breath.

"I love you so much…" I said. I had said it, but I was so unconfident about it. I had to wait until he said it first. "And I will only ever love you…" I meant every word. I would never love anyone else like I love Yuki. I moved my face towards him and kissed him. I dreamed of just kissing him once, but now I did it twice. We broke away the kiss when we heard a male voice.

"So, our delicate flower found her charming prince…" Shigure said. "But why doesn't our flow…" Hirihiri had grabbed his mouth and closed Yuki's door. Unfortunately, I could still hear them.

"Don't you have any decency Shigure!?" Hiri shouted, "Why ruin their moment!"

"They left the door wide open!"

"That doesn't mean you can be a perv!"

"Calm down, now _you _are disrupting them!"

"Fine, lets argue downstairs!"

"But I don't want to go downstairs!" Shigure said childlike,

"Why do you have to be so immature!?" Hiri said then running down the stairs.

"Umm, Yuki?" I said while still starring at the door. "I'm going to go check on Hiri…" I didn't want to leave him. Not now, but if it wasn't for Hirihiri, I would be still in my room. I opened the door to see that Shigure was gone as well. I went downstairs to see Hiri crying. Shigure was next to her, comforting and apologizing. I knew he didn't love her but did she still remember loving Shigure? I went in the kitchen so I didn't interrupt them. The time was now two o'clock. Where did the time go?

I decided to make noodles for our late lunch. That's when I remembered that Kyo was still gone. Where was he? I was worried. I picked up the phone and phoned Kagura. Perhaps she would know where he was. No answer… He said there was something on his mind. What was it?

I finished cooking the noodles and called for lunch. Yuki sat next to me and held my hand. I smiled although I blushed at first. Hiri sat opposite Shigure, she looked better now. "Thank you very much Tohru, it was delicious!" Hiri said taking off her glasses, she looked amazingly better without them. "I can see that you are going to be a great couple, even without my glasses." She put them back on and giggled to herself.

"I better be going now…" She stood up and went to the door. "Goodbye Tohru, it was nice meeting you. Goodbye Yuki, treat her well." She started to go very softly, "Goodbye Shigure. It was good to see you again." Hiri waved and went out the door. Hiri was such a great person. I was also glad I met her.

The phone rang. "I'll get it." I said with a smile. "Hello?" It was Kagura. She must have phoned me back. "Kagura, do you know where Kyo is?"

"Oh Tohru it's so great! Kyo-Kyo came to see me and!" I couldn't believe what she was saying. Kyo went to see Kagura? Then it snapped to me. He was thinking about her. He went to see her because she was on her mind… "And, and!" She shouted with excitement. "He said that he wants to spend time with me!"

"That's great!" I replied,

"I know! And he said that you were worried about something. What is it? Is it Yuki?" How did everyone know I loved Yuki? I couldn't be that bold.

"It's nothing any more…" I said, "I told Yuki, and he loves me too." Kagura became more excited.

"Wow! Perhaps we should go out to a movie sometime?" I remembered when we did that before but none of us were a couple. "Let's do it! How about tomorrow? Kyo, is that ok with you? Yay! See you tomorrow!" Kagura hang up. I went to Yuki and asked it if he was ok with going. To my delight, he said yes and smiled. I kissed him before putting the dishes away.

Kyo came back at around eight o'clock. I made dinner and cleared up and by the time I changed for bed, it was around nine. I was still very tired but before I went to sleep, I knocked on Yuki's door. I entered and sat on his bed with him.

"I can't wait till tomorrow." I said casually. He held my hands and stroked them.

"As long as I'm with you, I can't wait till any day." He truly is like a prince. I couldn't help but smile.

"Yuki, I'm very spoiled aren't I?" I looked down. "I have so many things; I do not deserve all this." Yuki moved my head towards him, just like he did before.

"It is not you, but I who am spoiled." He leant in for a kiss. "I have someone like you. You are what many men dream of." I loved every second of this. I wanted Yuki so badly and now I had him. I kissed him again. I didn't want to leave so I stayed. I was really selfish. Around half an hour later, I bid him goodnight and went to sleep. I can't wait till the next day, the movie…

A/n: Hope enjoyed reading the first chapter! Don't worry, I'm going to do some more. I liked writing as Tohru, so I'm going to write as her in the next chapter, unless you thought I did really badly-. Please, please, please review! Don't be shy; I'll love to hear how I can improve, its how we get better right? Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy chapter two!


	2. Eiga Kokugen Koigokoro Edition

Disclaimer: I still do not own Fruits Basket but I _do_ own Hirihiri, who won't be appearing this chapter… You might also think that the film story may belong to me. I don't know either…

---

**Chapter Two: Eiga Kokugen:**

I sat up on my bed. I had a nice sleep for once. "Good morning mum." I said looking at the photo. "I hope I have a good day today!" I knew I was, I finally was going-out with Yuki, how couldn't it be good? I got dressed; wearing a soft black skirt Hana got me and a dark purple blouse. I went downstairs and into the kitchen, seven-thirty. I made soup for breakfast, but when I called, Yuki did not come down.

"Where is our flower's prince?" Shigure teased. I stood up and went towards the stairs.

"Don't bother…" Kyo said, "Remember, he isn't a morning person. If he does _anything _to you, I'll kill him." Kyo sounded very serious, why would Yuki do something to me? I went up the stairs and knocked on Yuki's door. No noise. I went inside, Yuki was sleeping soundly. I couldn't help but go to him and stroke his purple hair, he was so beautiful.

"Tohru…" He said in his sleep. I kissed him on the fore-head, and stood up. "Don't go…" I turned around; he opened his eyes and sat up. "I love you…" I sat down and looked at him lovingly. He then kissed me; I didn't expect it so I was blushing. Suddenly Kyo opened the door.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Kyo shouted. Didn't he know we love each other? "TOHRU, WHAT DID HE DO?" Yuki got out of his bed. I didn't want them to fight, not because of me.

"Please, Kyo don't!" I stood up running in front of Yuki. "I love him!" Kyo stood back in shock. "I'm sorry; I must have forgotten to tell you… I'm so sorry!" I can't believe I forgot. I never meant to, didn't Kagura tell him?

"You what?" Kyo said still in shock.

"We love each other." Yuki said going in front of me. "And always will."

"You're going to pay for tricking her!" Tricking me? How would he do that? Kyo then started to run to Yuki to punch him. I couldn't stand it, they shouldn't fight! I hugged Yuki, who was about to retaliate to Kyo. As Yuki changed and his clothes went onto the floor, I cried and knelt down.

"Please…" I got though my sobbing, "I just want you to get along…" Rat-Yuki climbed across my arms and onto my shoulder. He snuggled me with his small face. "I truly do love Yuki." I paused and looked at Kyo, "Kyo, your one of my great friends, please forgive me… I didn't mean to not tell you." Kyo helped me up and we went to the door. I put Yuki down and went downstairs.

After breakfast, I asked what time Kagura would be coming, "She's not." Kyo replied. I was shocked, why wouldn't she be coming? "We're meeting her." Kyo started to go upstairs. "We're going to meet her after lunch, be sure to be ready." He paused. "And Tohru…"

"Yes?" I replied.

"You don't have to do everything that people tell you to." I knew he meant about Yuki. I smiled; Kyo is very caring even though he acts like a big brother.

Soon, it was lunch. After everyone was called down and settled at the table, we started to talk. "What are we going to see?" I asked.

"Some stupid horror movie." Kyo replied.

"Hor… Horror?" I hated horror movies. How will everyone be able to have a good time when I scream at every part? But I can't not go because I said I would. "That will be fun, I guess…" I didn't want them to worry about me.

"Tohru, if you don't want to see it…" How did Yuki know? I wasn't going to back down. I was going.

"No. I want to see it, that is if you're coming." I said as I interrupted Yuki.

"Of course!" Yuki nodded. But I knew secretly inside that I didn't want to go…

"Have fun Kids!" Shigure waved us as we left.

"Thanks Shigure!" I was the only one who waved back. Yuki held my hand while Kyo put his in his pockets. It wasn't long before we saw the cinema but I was sure it didn't take us this long when we went a long time ago. I saw Kagura waiting against the wall.

"Hiya Kagura" I said as we reached her. She turned around but before she even said hello, she went into a rage. She jumped on Kyo and started attacking him.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU COME EARLY? IT'S COLD!"

"You could have waited inside."

"BUT THEN I COULDN'T SEE YOU"

"You would see us when we opened the doors.

Yuki whispered to me, "I guess she still has anger problems... I'll go buy the tickets." I followed him inside, it was very cold. I went to buy us some popcorn, one for me and Yuki and one for Kyo and Kagura. Then someone tapped on my back.

"Hey," it was Uo. "Why are you here?"

"I sense three Sohma waves." Hana said. "One is here and two are outside. Now all three are inside." She was right; Kyo and Kagura just came in. I always get amazed at the things Hana is able to do. "Anyway, what _are_ you doing here?"

"I'm going to see a movie!" I said with a smile.

"I'm sorry Tohru…" Uo said as she flung her hair back, "We would have invited you but we know you hate scary movies." I then started shivering; just thinking of what will happen on the screen is terrible. "So, what are you, the prince, orangie and his girlfriend gonna see?"

"Err… Uhh…" I didn't actually know what I was going to see. "Hana, Uo there's something I have to tell you." I said changing the subject, leading us to a more private area. "Me and Yuki…"

"… Are in love?" Hana finished my sentence, "I knew that when you walked in together. You were holding hands." Hana hugged me, "I know you'll be a great couple." Hana ended the hug. "And if he doesn't treat you right…"

"No-one would want to see that pretty face of his…" Even though they were threatening the one I love, I knew they were just being kind to me. I hugged both of them.

"I am so happy you're my friends!" I said true-fully, "I better be going, bye!" I waved to my best-friends and walked towards the Sohmas. "This is for you!" I said as I approached Kagura; handing over the popcorn.

"Tohru, you shouldn't have!" Kagura thanked, "Kyon say thank you!" Kagura ordered Kyo.

"Thanks." Kyo obeyed before getting attacked again. "Let's go." We walked towards the screening, Yuki showing the tickets. We sat down about half-way from the screen, getting a great view. After the adverts rolled and the beginning credits gone, the story started.

A teenage girl, named Sarah, and her best friends, Ben and Maria, came across a mansion. They decided that curiosity got the best of them and went into the mansion. Investigating, they got lost and separated. This is where the main scene starts.

'Hey Ben? Maria?' Sarah shouted, 'Where are you? I'm getting scared…' There was a crash of glass coming from the room below. 'What was that?' Sarah went downstairs and went to see what happened. Opening a set of doors from where she thought the sounds came from, revealed a large dining room. Sarah saw two bodies, one was Ben knelling down and the other looked like a grown man.

'Sarah, look at this!' Ben shouted to Sarah, who ran over. The man, who looked about thirty wearing normal clothes, was dead. He wasn't breathing but there was no evidence on how he died. 'I found this man here, where's Maria?'

'I don't know…' Sarah bent down next to Ben, 'We should find her and leave…' She stood up and turned around, walking towards the doors. 'Ben lets go!' Ben was staying still, focused on the body. Once again, Sarah knelt down, looking at Ben, caressing her hand around his face. 'Once we're out, we can get the police. Don't worry…' Suddenly a huge spear like thing went in to Ben's stomach from behind, making Sarah jump back and scream.

(Back as Tohru) "Oh my god!" I screamed, clutching on to Yuki's shirt and putting my face into it. I didn't want to look at the blood on the screen, even if it was fake. I realised that it wouldn't be that good if Yuki transformed in a cinema with many people in it. I sat straight, putting my hands in front of my eyes, still hearing the sounds from the movie. Yuki stroked my hair; I couldn't resist looking at him and smiling. All my worries about the movie suddenly disappeared.

He kissed me for what seemed forever, what was such a good felling. When I looked back at the screen, it showed Sarah, breathless and crying. She must have ran away, but Ben must have died, that's so sad. Suddenly the scene switched and it showed Maria hunched in a corner, crying. Everything seemed calm though. I moved my hand towards the popcorn box and reached in. I felt a warm object in it and I realised that it was Yuki's hand. I blushed but giggled as well

Kagura must have seen us do that and tried to find Kyo's hand. Unfortunately for her, every time she reached in, Kyo pulled back his hand. Kagura was getting frustrated and I worried if she would get in a rage.

She got in a rage. "KYON-KYON! WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE YOUR HAND IN IT!?" We all went red in embarrassment, except Kagura. Kyo, oblivious to what was happening shouted back at her, "SHUTUP!" Yuki put his hand in front of his eyes to hope that no-one could see him. The whole audience shhhed (A/N: they all went shh.) the couple, making them even more embarrassed. Finally, everything was quiet again and the movie was almost finished.

"Sarah…" Maria was on the floor of some dungeon place. "Goodbye…" She looked at her friend before closing her eyes and falling flat on the floor.

"Nooo!" Sarah shouted. "Whoever did this… You will pay!" Sarah climbed a ladder and the scene was back in the mansion. She walked to the front doors with a key and unlocked it. "I'm sorry, Ben, Maria… But don't worry; you _will _rest in peace…" And then the credits rolled, obviously there was going to be a sequel to it.

We stood up, with everyone else and walked out. "That was a good movie!" I said casually.

"It was all-right." Yuki and Kyo replied. "Would have been better if that stupid cat didn't shout. Yuki added.

"Me! I wasn't the first one who shouted! If you didn't give Kagura that idea of popcorn hand meeting, none of that would have happened!"

"If you weren't as stupid as you are, you would have realised what she was trying to do."

Even though those two still fought, and probably always will, things were starting to look up. I'm sure Kagura will quiet down once she has spent enough time with Kyo, then they would be a great couple. And I know that I will always love Yuki, and I also know he fells the same. No matter what, I know that it is true love.

---

A/N: At last, I finished chapter 2! I do have plans about chapter 3 & 4; they will be set in the future, when they are adults. I hope you enjoyed the movie!


End file.
